Boiling Lizard
Boiling Lizard (Etrian Odyssey IV) The''' Boiling Lizard is the boss found on B3F of the Golden Lair. Before the fight, the players are given the option to destroy a large scale in the back of the room. To get to it, you must navigate and destroy some of the smaller scales around the room, all while the boss chases you. It is recommended to challenge the boss when the party is around level 40. Destroying the large scale behind its resting spot is vital as it halves the Lizard's HP, dramatically reduces the power of its attacks, and renders it vulnerable to a pre-emptive attack. To even reach it, the player needs to utilize the room east of the boss room to lure the Lizard in a circle and break the scales flanking the large scale. The whole endeavor will result in the party taking plenty of damage from the scales alone, so use healing items to heal up before engaging the Lizard so that the Medic (if available) has enough TP for the ensuing battle. The Boiling Lizard has many powerful AoE moves that can wipe an unprepared party quite easily, and it can also summon Scales into the battle. The Scales should be broken with any extra Ice Stakes you may have picked up around the dungeon. Due to its most potent attacks, '''Scorching Fire and Fireball Cannon, being of the fire variety, it is recommended to get a Fire Charm to help half the damage from the Berund Atelier (at the cost of a Hard Shell); cooking fish found in the stratum that raises fire resistance would also prove useful. Finally, the Red Doublet found in the first floor after freezing the water gives significant fire resistance, plenty to offset the low defense. Ice magic in general is very effective against this boss; however, its conditional drop can only be obtained by killing it with fire-elemental damage. Kibagami's presence in the fight is incredibly helpful, due to his good damage output and access to ice damage. Should the Boiling Lizard be on the ropes as it uses Fire Wall and Revival Fire, Kibagami can erase these buffs with Roar. Binding its head can also seal off a majority of its moves should the bind actually land. Skills * Scorching Fire (Uses Head): Ranged fire attack to the entire party. * Fire Wall (Uses Head): For 5 turns, counters all melee attacks done to it with a ranged fire attack. * Venom Tail (Uses Leg): Melee bash attack to 1 line, may poison. Poison damage and success rate reduced if the room is cooled. * Fireball Cannon (Uses Head): 4-5 ranged fire attacks across the party randomly. Reduced to 2 hits if the room is cooled. * Upward Thrust (Uses Head): Strong line-piercing melee stab attack to a target. * Revival Fire (Uses Head): Regenerates HP for 5 turns. Regeneration rate lowered if the room is cooled. Drops * Fiery Horn (Worth: 4483 en) * None. * Effulgent Horn (Worth: 20000 en) Conditional Drop * To obtain the Effulgent Horn, you have to kill the boss by using a fire-elemental attack. Related Monsters *Greedy Lizard *Poison Lizard Boiling Lizard (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) The Boiling Lizard is the boss of the Golden Lair. Like before, destroying the large cluster of scales on the final floor will cause the room to cool and the boss to begin the battle at half health and several of its attacks weakened. However, it is a lot easier to reach the cluster of scales, and the Boiling Lizard doesn't chase the party around as they maneuver to it, reducing the hassle in approaching it. Though cooling the room will cause the Boiling Lizard to start at around half its usual maximum HP bar, its AI instead treats it like its maximum HP has been halved. The Scales it unleashes function the same way as before, following through any fire attacks made on the party. As the Ice Stake is no longer a consumable item and instead a reusable key item, it cannot be destroyed this way. However, the Scales can now be frozen with any ice skill available to the party, which disables them for 2 turns. The Boiling Lizard starts its pattern with Scorching Fire, followed by 2 attacks, and then releasing 1 Scale. Of these mid-pattern attacks, it randomly chooses between a normal attack, Fireball Cannon, or Upward Thrust. Bear in mind that Fireball Cannon is now more consistently dangerous, doing 2-5 hits regardless of the temperature of the floor. Past 75% HP, it begins to add Sleep Tail to its mid-pattern rotation. At 50% HP, it starts by using Fire Wall, which causes it to counter all melee hits to it for 5 turns. If a multi-hit skill is used on it, it will counter for each hit, but will not counter on chases, follow-ups, or other counters. Unless you can clear this buff, hold back on multi-hit skills unless you wish your frontliners decimated. The Boiling Lizard will also start tossing out 2 Scales at the end of its AI loops. At 25% HP, it uses Revival Fire, a regenerative skill that heals it at end of turn. The healing is substantially reduced if the room is cooled. At this point, it stops using normal attacks in its mid-pattern rotation, and starts tossing out 3 Scales at a time. If it's weakened due to the room being cooled, it will only toss out 2 Scales instead. As a majority of its attacks use its head, a head bind will shut off a lot of the Boiling Lizard's skill set. Bringing some form of fire mitigation will help too - a Zodiac's Fire Prophecy is a lot more effective than a Protector's Fire Wall due to it also shutting off randomly-hitting skills that may get stray hits in past the first Fire Wall hit negation. Skills * Scorching Fire (Uses Head): Ranged fire attack to the entire party. * Fire Wall (Uses Head): For 5 turns, counters all melee attacks done to it with a ranged fire attack. * Sleep Tail (Uses Leg): Melee bash attack to 1 line, may put party members to sleep. * Fireball Cannon (Uses Head): 2-5 ranged fire attacks across the party randomly, may inflict blind. * Upward Thrust (Uses Head): Line-piercing stab attack. * Revival Fire (Uses Head): Restores 800 HP at the end of turn for 6 turns. If the room is cooled, it restores only 400 HP. Drops * Fiery Horn * Comforting Scale '''(Conditional) Conditional Drop * To obtain the '''Comforting Scale, you have to kill the boss while it's asleep. Selling this to the shop unlocks Rhongomyniad (255 ATK, 170 MAT, Sleep Tail Skill), the strongest spear in the game. Related Monsters *Greedy Lizard Trivia * The Boiling Lizard looks painfully similar to Salamox from Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard. Both are fire-based monsters that are fond of claiming specific tracts of territory for their nests, and they have a few commonalities in their attacks (fire breath, tail attacks). Perhaps most telliingly, their means of acquiring their conditional drops are both identical as well. Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Bosses